


Lightning Bugs

by eternalshiva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lying back in the tub, arms dangling over the edge with a cloth over his face. She could see his knees sticking out of the water – okay, so her large tub was only really large for her, she shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Niklisson posted some doodles and I got feels. I have permission to use her art.

[art by Niklisson on tumblr](http://niklisson.tumblr.com/post/114218148176/becaus-this-separate-post-is-for-eternalshiva)

 

She hadn’t found Cullen anywhere – he wasn’t in his old quarters, none of the officers had seen him that morning and he didn’t have any missions planned so, she was at a bit of a loss on where he commander had made himself scarce.

A bit glum, she headed up to her own quarters, fully intending to finish a few reports she had been avoiding writing. She grasped the door handle to her room and paused, the air felt a bit warmer than normal. She climbed the stairs quietly only to find her copper bath tub pulled out of its hiding place and sitting in the middle of the room.

Well, at least she found her commander.

He was lying back in the tub, arms dangling over the edge with a cloth over his face. She could see his knees sticking out of the water – okay, so her large tub was only really large for _her_ , she shrugged.

“Cullen?” she spoke softly, he stirred, pulling the cloth off his face just enough for him to peek out from under it. He smiled at her – but she noticed his eye squinting a bit.

“Are you alright?” she asks, taking off her boots at the top of the stairs – she noticed the flasks of soap on the table next to her couch and picked them up, walking towards him.

“I’m alright, nothing to fret about, it’s just a bit of a headache.” He covered his face again and sighed – she could see steam rising from the water. She raised a brow, this didn’t suggest a small headache.

“Would it be alright if- um,” she tipped the flask in her hands, the liquid swishing quietly and Cullen peeked out from under the cloth again.

“You want to soap my hair?” He smiled, his cheeks were a bit flushed and she wondered if it was just because of the heat of the water.

“Yes, I mean, if that’s alright?”

“Of course,” he disappeared under the water – it sloshed out of the tub and she gasped in surprise when he re-emerged from the water, blowing air through his lips. He pushed the hair back from his eyes and chuckled at her expression.

“My hair was still dry,” he explained, sheepishly and Arla laughed, tucking the hair behind her pointed ear. She grabbed a small stool and placed it behind him, he started to lean forward and pull himself up but her hands on his shoulders kept him still.

“Just lean back, Cullen.” She whispered, he nodded and nestled back against the slant of the tub, letting his head rest on the edge. He heard her open the flask and put some of the soap into her hand. Arla, felt her cheeks warm, she may have thought about doing this for a while.

It’s the little things in life, she looks forward to.

Her fingers softly worked its way through the thick curls, rubbing the scalp in slow circles – Cullen groaned despite himself and closed his eyes at the sensation of her touch.

She peeked at his face, his lips were pulled into a soft smile, and he looked absolutely divine as she worked her way up the center of his head and down to the temples, pressing the few pressure spots she knew of.

She used both hands, massaging the scalp, tangling her fingers in the curls and relished at each hum that came from him and she sighed, feeling the warmth of him. She put a bit more soap into his hair, the foam now thick with attention and worked her way down to his neck and soaped his shoulders, pressing her fingers into the flesh and he moaned again.

She blushed.

“Creators, Cullen – the sounds you’re making,” she whispered, and he only grinned in reply.

“Your fingers are working my headache like magic,” he said, sleepily.

“Magic?” she chuckled, she pressed down on his shoulders again, earning another sigh from him and she let her magic flow just a little, the buzz of electricity deepening the massage and he let out another groan, shifting his weight in the tub to giver a bit more access to his back.

 _This must be what the Maker’s seat must feel like_ , he thought as the water shifted along with him, she didn’t notice it touching her thumb while she was digging into his shoulder to get to a particular knot. There was a strange feeling in her hand and she looked down.

“Oh-“ she started, her eyes widening – there was a flash, and Cullen yelled, water sloshing everywhere as the shock of her magic suddenly intensified and ran through her commander.

“Andraste’s knickers!” Cullen cursed, sitting up straight once the tingle wore off. Arla had let go of him as soon as she saw the water connecting but it had been too late.

“I’m so sorry!” She almost shouted, she grabbed him by the shoulders and checked him over quickly – there was no damage that she could see besides his hair being a bit more frazzled. He peeked over his shoulder, eyeing her.

“Maybe, uhm.” He tried to find the right words, he didn't want to upset her but Arla was already nodding in agreement.

“No Lightning in the water,” she bit her lip, twisting her fingers in worry. He blinked, smiling softly at her and leaned back against the tub, once more.

“Now where were we?” he asked her, waiting for her fingers to return. Arla sighed, glad he wasn’t upset with her. She tangled her fingers into his curls again, and soon he’d forgotten about his headache and felt sleep tug at him once more.


End file.
